Commander Cody
CC-2224, nicknamed "Cody," was a Clone Marshal Commander in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. He served as Commander of the 7th Sky Corps, as well as the 212th Attack Battalion, a sub-unit of the 7th. Like all clone troopers, he was a clone of Jango Fett—a human bounty hunter and the genetic template of the clone army. As such, Cody was trained to be a loyal soldier of the Galactic Republic. He served at the side of his Jedi superior officer, Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi throughout the galactic conflict with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. In that time, Cody and Kenobi formed a friendship based on mutual respect. They participated in many campaigns across the galaxy, often leading the 212th Battalion alongside Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Clone Captain CT-7567 of the 501st Legion. In 19 BBY, approximately three years after the Battle of Geonosis, the Jedi High Council assigned Kenobi's battalion the task of ending the war by destroying General Grievous. Having tracked the Supreme Commander of the Separatist Droid Army to the planet Utapau with the help of Clone Intelligence, Cody and his troops engaged the battle droids while Kenobi confronted Grievous in person. In the midst of the Battle of Utapau, which continued to rage after Grievous' demise, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine instructed Cody to execute Order 66—a secret protocol labeling all members of the Jedi Order enemies of the state. As a result of the commander's programming, Cody obeyed the chancellor but hesitated and the aimed below his former friend. Whereas most of his brethren succeeded in eliminating their unsuspecting Jedi leaders, Cody was one of the few clones who failed as Kenobi survived and ultimately escaped into exile following the rise of the Galactic Empire. Bio Personality A loyal and no-nonsense commander, Cody shared easy camaraderie with General Kenobi. His battlefield exploits and good leadership skills had earned him respect of both clones and Jedi alike.24 Cody was a cautious trooper and a brilliant strategist, leading the 212th to victory after victory. He was often teamed up with Captain Rex and enjoyed a friendship with him. Cody possessed especially excellent close combat skills, often incorporating body slams, kicks and punches against his enemies besides using his blaster. Cody is also well versed in hand-to-hand fights, and was able to knock out Slick with a single punch. Cody is extremely proficient with blasters. His preference for a standard blaster over dual DC-17 hand blasters allow him to make precision shots at longer ranges. Cody has received additional training as a commander, and was capable of headshotting enemies without steadying his blaster with his second hand. He was also able to shoot a barrel which Obi-wan kenobi had thrown at high speeds, and take down multiple droids a considerable distance away with rapid, well-placed shots. Cody also shot the blaster out of another person's hand before he could react, showing excellent reflexes and coordination. Cody has shown a strong dislike for standard Commander gear such as kamas or chest pauldrons, instead choosing to incorporate various unorthodox gear, such as a jetpack, laser sight and vibroknife, on his armor. While Cody had developed a sense of respect for those who considered him as a friend, like most other clones, his thoroughly ingrained loyalty to the Republic was the dominating trait of his character. Later in his life, Cody became cynical and bitter because of the changes that were introduced by the New Order, specifically the alterations to the Imperial Military. Though a proud veteran of the Clone Wars, Cody felt nothing except contempt for the Stormtrooper Corps. As one of the last remaining clones of Jango Fett, he felt isolated and alone in his hatred for the birth-born human recruits who came to dominate the ranks of a military that was once the exclusive province of Fett's progeny. From Cody's point of view, enlisted personnel were inferior soldiers compared to the original clone troopers. He regarded the former Grand Army of the Republic as a once truly incredible fighting force, and so he resented the reforms which he believed to be responsible for a significant decrease in the combat effectiveness of the Grand Army's Imperial successor.5 Thus he developed a sense of nostalgia for his past as a commander of clone troopers; enlisted stormtroopers were nothing other than expendable resources to him. Furthermore, Cody also felt that his low regard for birth-born troopers would have been shared by his genetic template, Jango Fett, had he still been alive. Ultimately, Cody was convinced that Fett would have killed the enlisted troops if he had lived to see what had become of his legacy. Then later, when he encounters Equipment During the Clone Wars, Cody used a set of Phase I clone trooper armor, which featured a visor, an antenna on his helmet, and an antenna on his shoulder, a small light, and orange stripes, which was a color used by many of the other members of the 212th. He had lamps on helmet at Geonosis.15 Later, when Phase II clone trooper armor was created Cody wore a similar set, but had a few changes. The changes were; two gray stripes coming down the sides of the top of his helmet, a small tool attached to the upper arm piece, one antenna on the shoulder pads with one on the back of his helmet, and a smaller, oval shaped jetpack. This also featured a visor and orange markings. Skills and Abilities Commander Cody was a competent and adept field commander.14 His knowledge and skill on the battlefield even earned him the rank of Marshal Commander.32 Cody displayed impressive close combat and hand-to-hand combat skills as well, as shown when he was able to get the upper hand against Sergeant Slick,9 and against the droid forces on Christophsis.10 The Commander was was also proficient with blasters. He was able to accurately hit a fuel tank that was launched from Obi-Wan, and was able destroy many battle droids throughout the Clone Wars.26 As Commander Cody was also an experienced commander, as he was able to formulate plans and execute them effectively. Before the Second Battle of Geonosis, he informed the Jedi Generals of the plan that would eventually lead to victory.14 During the time of the Empire, Cody and Rex's emergency protocols were still being used by the Galactic Empire. Trivia * Commander Cody makes his appearance in " " and then reappears again in " " * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clone Commanders Category:Clone Marshal Commanders Category:Soldiers Category:Traitors Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Gadgeteers Category:Corrupted Characters Category:Scapegoats Category:Martial Artists Category:Knifemen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Riflemen Category:Rocketeers Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:The 7th Sky Corps Category:The 212th Attack Battalion Category:The Republic Category:The Galatic Empire Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters